Wrong
by First-Rule-of-Magic
Summary: "For some reason, when people think of your reaction to a certain boyfriend of a certain jade-eyed girl, they think of jealousy. They are so wrong." Ian, about Evan Tolliver. Because Kabras don't do clichés.


_**A/N - Okay, that is important, guys! Iamy shippers, read this one-shot! Honestly, I think you should, it's gonna low your stress-level, trust me! :)**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Amy and Dan Cahill, Ian Kabra, or Evan Tolliver. And not the 39 clues, either.**_

**This is dedicated to The Girl of the Moon, (Hey! *Waves and wink*) because she inspired me to write this. Relax, sit back in your chair, and have fun tossing darts at Kurt's photos.**

For some reason, when people think of your reaction to a certain boyfriend of a certain jade-eyed girl, they think of jealousy.

They are so wrong.

Honestly, do people really think you are that kind of guy? All sappy and thoughtless, head-over-heels for a girl?

You're a Kabra – and though most of the Kabra rules are bloody stupid – Kabras don't act thoughtlessly.

Your first reaction is amusement; the second one is annoyment. But that has nothing to do with Amy Cahill; it's just the stupid boy. He wants to 'help' you? Help? A non-Cahill? Against the Vespers? The best he could do is stay alive and even that is highly doubted.

Amusement, because this boy – Evan Tolliver; such an odd name, isn't it? – seems to think of you as a competition.

(Probably Daniel Cahill, the idiot git. He must've said something about you.)

So, coldly and easily, you point out to the clueless hopeless boy that he should understand one thing:

Yes. You like the Cahill girl. She's pretty and smart, and though she's not nearly as good as you, you find her fascinating. What do the Americans call it? Oh, yes. A "crush".

Are you in love with her? Heavens forbid, no! You were never together! You know almost nothing about her!

(The ironic part is, this boy knows even less than you. The Cahill family is at least fifty percent of Amy's life, if not more, and until now he knew nothing about it. And he, unlike you, is her _boyfriend_.)

Are you a competition? Of course. You're a competition to every man, whether you know the girl or not. Your mere presence is a threat.

But, here's the important part that people seem to misunderstand - Will you try to 'steal his girl'?

The answer is - no. You will not. And the explanation is nothing sappy about how much 'you want her to be happy', or because 'she crushed your heart'. The answer is - he doesn't deserve it.

He's a boy. Normal, nice, smart, even slightly good-looking. And they might have a great relationship.

But people tend to forget that Amy Cahill and Evan Tolliver are only sixteen. And they will fight. And they will break up. And they will separate ways, good-natured or not.

You, though, will always be there. You're not a high-school boy; you're a Cahill, and she's going to have to meet with you a lot until the end of her life. You're not going anywhere.

And no boy will be better than you. She will come to you, eventually.

Will you get a happily-ever-after? Maybe. You can see yourself live long-life with a girl like her, as terrible as it might sound. But no boy, ever, no matter how many boyfriends she'll have, will make you feel jealous. Because no boy is better than you, and you know it.

Amy Cahill will come to you, and only you, eventually. And in the meanwhile, you are going to tease her and call her 'love' like always. Because nothing changed; her boyfriend, my friends, is not such of a big-deal.

Ian Kabra does not feel jealous; the world is jealous of Ian Kabra.

**.:****- Jealousy is FLO -:.**

_**A/N - ARE YOU RELAXED NOW?**_

_**Stop hating poor Evan, guys! He's just a character! If he'll turn out as a jerk/Vesper/I dunno what and he'll backstabbed Amy, hate him and have fun with it, too - but in the meanwhile, he's just a poor boyfriend that's not going to be there forever. Relax, 'kay? :) **_

_**IAMY WILL LIVE, WITH EVAN OR WITHOUT HIM! XD**_

_**And yes, of course I ship Ian/Amy. We all does. Doesn't mean I hate Evan. He did nothing bad :)**_

_**(...Yet...)**_

_**Love,**_

_**~ IJCC**_

**(Please don't kill me, TGM…)**


End file.
